USUM Yokai Watch cross over thing
by TrainerPaul12
Summary: After a disaster in ultra space Elio and Lillie are stuck in the Yokai Watch world
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic and it is a Yokai Watch Pokemon cross over and i don't see a lot of these or at least where the pokemon protagonist goes to the yokai watch world. Oops did i just spoil it :P Anyways i hope you enjoy and sorry if it sucks this is my first story.**

* * *

It was a bright day in the Alola region as Elio, the current champion, was walking up the stairs of the Altar Of The Sunne. But this day was different, he wasn't going to try and find a legendary Pokemon, he brought Lillie, one of his best friends and crush, with him to show how strong Nebby got and the beautiful ultraspace.

"Ok Nebby, come on out!" shouted Elio as he threw his ultra ball.

"Wow Nebby has grown so much since the last time I saw him" said Lillie as she pet his large mane. "Its so great to see you again" she says while hugging his large stomach.

"Here grab my hand" said Elio as he gestured hi hand towered Lillie. As she climbed on Nebby, Elio felt Lillie's soft hand but then thought to himself,

'Stop you creep your trying to make a good impression in front of Lillie!'

As Lillie griped Nebby's back Elio asked

" are you ready?" She nodded and Elio pat Nebby's side and they went off!

* * *

They had been riding Nebby for about 10 minutes and then Elio spotted a wormhole that was swirling and had 2 rings, So Elio steered nebby to it. They where almost into it when suddenly a Palkia appears! And at that moment elio had a feeling that this trip would not end well. Palkia Crashed into Nebby while Elio and Lillie fell off and fell out of the tunnel of ultra space. -Elio and Lillie black out-

* * *

"uhh... where am i..." says Elio in a very displeased the distance Elio hear voices... could it be a yokai's fault... I don't know nate...

nyaa... Elio's vision finally clears up and he faints to see a marshmellow with a face and a cat with two tails.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? please comment and i would not mind tips on writing**

 **byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to 2** **nd** **chapter of the USUM Yokai Watch crossover! I hope you enjoy and plz leave good reviews :D**

"Uhh" groaned Elio as he sat upon what appeared to be a sidewalk. Elio turned around to see a boy with spiky brown hair, a red shirt and a big watch on his hand. The boy noticed he was awake and shouted

"HEY! HEY YOU!"

"Where am I?" Elio asked, but in response the boy said,

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO KATIE!"

"Who's Katie?" but Elio soon realized he was on top of someone.

He soon got off and saw Lillie, but she was still unconscious.

"HEY"

"Could you please stop shouting!"

"At least tell me your name!" Nate responded

"Elio, yours?"

"Nate, Nate Adams" Elio heard Nate whispering and asked,

"Is someone else here?" but his question was soon answered, he turned around to see a cat with two tails and a blob with a face.

"Wow! I've never seen those Pokemon before!" Elio said as took out his Pokedex.

"You can see-… wait, Pokemon? That game where you catch animals with balls?" Nate asked with a confused look

"Well my dear boy WE are not pokemon, but actually Yokai!" said the white blob.

"IT CAN TALK!" Elio shouted in shock.

"Yeah, but I wish he didn't…" said Nate with a disappointing look on his face.

"I am Whisper, his wonderful Yokai butler, and companion! And this is Jibanyan!" said Whisper.

"Hey do have any chocolate? Nyate ran out at home." Said Jibanyan.

"Sure." He said as he gave Jibanyan his sweet hearts he got from the café.

Eventually, Lillie woke up and Elio had felt joy like he never felt before and ran over to her.

"Lillie!" He shouted as he hugged her.

"Get away from me!" Said Lillie.

"Lillie? What's wrong?" said Elio, confused.

"I BET IT'S A YOKAI," said Nate as he opened his watch.

Elio look up to see a purple butterfly

"JIBANYAN TAKE CARE OF ENEFLY"

"Nyo problem Nyate! PAWS OF FURY!" Jibanyan said as his paws burst like bullets and started attacking Enefly.

The Yokai left, and Lillie was back to normal.

"Elio!" shouted Lillie as she threw her arms around him.

Nate looked behind him to see Katie scared.

"Nate… why didn't you tell me…"

 **So what do you peoples think plz tell me if you enjoyed and I do take writing tips**

 **byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people welcome to the 3** **rd** **part of my story and I'm sorry for forgetting to put lines in part 2, that is all I have to say and from this point on I will be doing QOTD or question of the day for every chapter… mostly because I want to know who reads my stories…**

"Katie!" Nate said in shock as he saw his crush look at him in complete fear.

"What are those things?! Are _you_ one of them? And why didn't you tell us… or me about these things?!" Katie said with tears in her eyes. She had no idea what's going on and her best friend has secrets she couldn't even imagine him having.

"Katie! Please wait!" Nate shouted as Katie ran the other way.

Nate looked behind him to see everyone watching him. "I know what I need to do."

 **Come on out my friend! Calling Venoct! Yo Kai medal! DO YOUR THING!**

 **Trippery!  
Gippery!**

 **Slimy Whimey do,**

 **SLIPPERY!**

 **Venoct!**

"Hello, my friend, how shall I help you." Said Venoct.

"My best friend Katie has learned about Yo Kai and doesn't know how to take, so I need you to find her and tell me where she is at." Said, Nate

"That is an easy task, I will be back very soon." Said Venoct as he disappeared.

"So… where do you-" Said Nate but was cut off by Venoct saying,

"I'm back."

"Wow, that really was fast so, where is she?" asked Nate.

"Katie is heading towards her house," Venoct responded.

"That's just around the corner! Come on, let's go!" said Nate, motioning his hand.

"What about us?" said Elio. **Jesus, about time I give Elio some dialog**

"uhh… Venoct, can you take them?" said Nate.

"yes, it's no problem." Said Venoct

"Ok good, now let's go!"

 **Hi, the next 2 chapters will be more exciting, I promise. And also I have a cold. Yay. So I might not update in a while**

 **Now for the question, when do you guys think the next yo kai watch will come out? And I mean yo kai watch 3, not blasters.**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEE**


	4. Chapter 4 pt1

**Ok, I am finally back and school is kicking my ass right now and I'm not an exactly straight A student but... I am trying to be in order to get a new console. This will be 3 parts so sorry for not updating in a while.**

 **The Yo Kai World elevator**

* * *

"This elevator seems so ancient!" Said Lillie.

" Actually it was just recently upgraded, due to a disaster caused by an evil Yo-Kai. Luckily, he was vanquished by Nate." Venoct said, "but something isn't right... the worlds aura seems, _very_ different."

As the door opened the group looked to see the sky black and the eye on the entrance black and red. All the Yo-Kai were replaced with either wicked and very few Shadow Venoct.

"What has happened! We need to leave! NOW!" Shouted Venoct as 3 Shadow Venoct come towards them at full speed. They grab Lillie and Venoct as Elio falls into the Yo-Kai water.

 **Elio Blacks Out...**

"*GASP**cough, cough* Where am I?" Elio said as he looks around the place. It appears that cake is everywhere, and Yo-kai looks relaxed but tired.

"I don't feel safe so... come on out! MIMIKYU! Mimikyu, we are in a different world so I need someone to help me thrive and I know you can do just the job!" Elio said with confidence.

"Mimi-kyu!:3"

 **In the Yo-Kai chamber**

"This is all my fault..." Said Venoct in grief.

"It's not your fault! You didn't know that this place was overrun by evil yokai! And besides, I have a plan..." said Lillie

Lillie silently sends out Comfey and whispers, "slip through the bars and use petal blizzard on the lock."

* * *

 **Ok, now that I think about it... this might be 4 parts. Also, dragon blade, my dude,**

 **I**

 **hate**

 **The**

 **SM USUM**

 **Anime**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE**


	5. Chapter 4 pt2

**Okay... I am sorry for not posting in what was it... months ._. so school sucks, life sucks and I suck. Got it? okay. So, just to clear things up, I will have you know Elio's team is Inciniroar, Solgaleo, Mimikyu,** **alolan ninetales, Vikavolt, and alolan exeggutor... because why not.  
**

* * *

*knock knock knock*

"Hi, Nate how can I help you?" Mrs. Forester says as she opens the door.  
Trying to sound as calm as he can, he asks, "Is Katie here? I need to talk to her about something."

"Good timing, Katie just got here she is upstairs!"

"thank you," Nate says as he rushes up the stairs.

As Nate climbed the stairs he looked behind himself to see if he was being followed, but looked back to see that Katie was not there!

 **NANI?! I'm sorry, I had to :P**

Where did she go?! Nate thought while panicking and searching the room. But, just then he noticed her window wide open. He looked out, but only to hear footsteps on the roof. He climbed up to see Katie, with fear in her eyes and preparing to jump.

"Katie NO!" Nate yelled as he saw her jump.

But suddenly, "YEEOWCH!"

And then Nate realized whisper and Jibanyan were here too!

~"stay out here, ok? I don't wanna freak out Katie more than she already is..."~

Nate looked and saw Katie running away.

"this is so weird... Katie is usually calm about things like this. Maybe she is inspirited by a Yo Kai!" said Nate.

 **Kaities view**

"Katie, you have ruined me... leave now."

"Nate… why didn't you tell me…" said Katie heartbroken, as she watched Nate on the ground.

What has happened to me... thought Katie as she ran home crying.

She went upstairs, her Mother not noticing her crying.

But then,10 minutes later Katie heard he Mom say, "Hi, Nate how can I help you?"

she looked for a place to hide but then saw the window.

"Good timing, Katie just got here she is upstairs!" said her Mrs. Forester.

"Perfect, now I can Demolish her!" Katie heard Nate say.

She quickly went up the roof but noticed something very, very strang the whole sky was black and very cloudy. She heard enormous footsteps and looked behind her to see a 15 foot monster with a giant club in his hand.

" **GILGAROOOS"** it shouted with great anger in its voice.

Katie fell down the roof and landed on something soft, but she ignored it and ran. She looked back to see Nate on her roof with his eyes glowing red and anger on his entire face.

* * *

 **so yeah that's it hope u liked it and happy early B day to dragon blade**


End file.
